Cooling products are used for a wide variety of purposes, such as for cooling a body part (e.g., forehead, cheek, jaws, etc.) of a person who is feverish, injured, etc. Simple ice packs, for instance, are often used to help reduce swelling. However, ice packs do not normally permit compression on and around the injured area so as to achieve the best possible minimization of swelling. Further, when an ice pack is applied, the injured person has little freedom of movement. In an attempt to overcome these problems, wraps have been developed that are more flexible in nature. One example of such a wrap is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,160 to Romaine. More specifically, this wrap contains a gel-like material formed by gelling a polyvinyl alcohol solution. A sheet or strip of thin polyurethane foam is dipped in the polyvinyl alcohol solution and thereafter dipped in a reactive gelling agent solution, such as an aqueous borax solution, to form a gel. Despite the benefits of such gel-like cooling products, a variety of problems nevertheless remain. For example, these products often possess a “sticky” feel due to the adhesive nature of the gel and its close proximity to a user's skin.
As such, a need currently exists for an improved cooling product that is flexible, effective, and relatively non-tacky.